My teacher, my Guardian Angel
by strawberrydevil
Summary: COMPLETE! Hisoka...BREATHE BOY! BREATHE! Hijiri, don't cry...eh? What the? Tatsumi, Watari, you too...?
1. Chapter 1

Hullo. Yami no Matsuei is not mine and I really adore Matsushita-sensei's work. Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was wondering about the life he lived. He had loving parents who were working oversea, a great twin brother who was totally opposite from his, girls were drooling over him and few boys and excellent academic as well as being the top kendo practitioner in his school.

He wondered why he had such a perfect normal life. The wind blew his front hair from his temple. That was when he remembered he wasn't that perfect normal kid. Since birth, he had this ability to read people's feelings. It didn't really bother when he was younger because he thought that everybody has it too but when he got older, he knew that only he possess such ability. His twin didn't have any special ability like he did. It was just his brother right eyes looked different.

He was empathy and was troubled and disturbed by it. It made him avoid people and crowded places. And so, the Kurosaki twins became the geek and the popular twins.

"I'm home!" the sandy-blond-haired boy entered his house with well-manner act. He had taught himself discipline since he got into the kendo play. "I'm home, too!" Hijiri emerged suddenly from behind him. "Well, then. Welcome home," Hisoka replied. Since only the both of them lived in the mansion all by themselves, they taught each other to be independent.

Hijiri quickly went upstairs. "I'm taking the first bath since I'm cooking tonight," he told his twin. Hisoka nodded, remembered it was Hijiri's turn to cook. After he settled in his room, he lied on his bed feeling the pain on his back.

"_You've done too much work recently. Just get some rest."_

He was taken aback and quickly got up. He thought he heard someone was talking…to him. He looked around trying to figure whether he in the right room. He looked at his window and it was tightly shut.

He concluded he must've been too tired from all the study and school. He sent a message via sms to Hijiri saying wake him up when dinner is prepared. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"_I told you just now. You're too tired."_

………………….

Hisoka opened his eyes to found Hijiri at the door. "Oh, you're awake already. Well, come on down. Dinner is served," he said and left the door open. Hisoka felt refreshed from the nap. But sleeping too much was no good either so he decided not to spoil himself and brought him to the dining room.

The sandy-haired blond was eating slowly and weakly. As if he was in a slow motion picture. His blue-eyed brunette twin noticed his emerald eyes were so narrow that he couldn't make out whether he was dozing or not.

"Soka-chan?" Hijiri called him.

Hisoka looked up.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD! SINCE WHEN YOU GOT THOSE?" Hijiri jumped to his feet when he saw the black circle around Hisoka's eyes. "Those what?" he was puzzled. "Look at the mirror then you'll know!"

Hijiri brought a small mirror to him. "OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD! SINCE WHEN I GOT THESE?" he was so surprised that he noticed his eyes were red, too. "What were you doing these few couple of days?" Hijiri asked as he kept the mirror back to its place. Hisoka thought for a while. He almost forgot what he was doing for the last few days.

He put his knuckle under his chin. "Well, I'm involved with an innovation competition, literature quiz and few science projects," he said. Hijiri dropped his mouth then chuckled. "No wonder the panda looks. You're working your ass out and you're still 16. But that doesn't explain your lack of energy. Did you work out?" he asked. Obviously he was teasing him about his only interest in sports was kendo.

"I'm not like you. Let me finish my meal okay? After bath I'll go and sleep right away," Hisoka felt the anxiety Hijiri was having for him. Hijiri sighed as he grinned. "Fine."

…………………..

He never felt his eyes were as this heavy ever. As if they were glued together. He understood that his eyes were tired but not his brain. He kept remembering the names of the authors and the titles of the novels for the literature quiz which will be on next month.

Feeling cold, he pulled the warm blanket up to his nose. That was when he heard a giggle. He forced his eyes to open and saw a man with black suit and black cloak at the far corner of his room.

That was all he remembered. Black and something…violet?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, please R&R! Flames are welcome but make it gentle…hehehe…I have a weak heart…


	2. Chapter 2

Well, moving one. Sorry if it feels like too slow…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He opened his eyes slowly and found a palm on his forehead. "Shh…just go to sleep. You're having a fever," Hijiri, who was already dressed for school, whispered to him. "Fever? I can't be lying here while exam is around the corner…I must…ouch!" he held his head.

The pain was just intense. The only way to make it go away was to just lie down. "For once, please listen to me. You're having a fever and you're staying home until you're well enough to go to school! Understand?" Hijiri put his hands akimbo. His voice was stern and not to mention his emotion. Hisoka sank back into his blanket and listened to him.

"Should I get you Dr. Muraki? He is our family doctor, right?" Hijiri suggested as he flipped through a file of name of doctors. Being in a renowned and recognized family did make life easier for the twins.

"NOT HIM!" Hisoka had to lie down again after he jerked up.

Silence.

"Okay, then. I'll call another doctor…aha! This one! Well, I don't know why you're so against with Muraki-sensei. He's such a great doctor!" Listening to his twin praising the doctor just make his headache got even worst.

………………..

Breakfast was next to his bedside and Hijiri was ready to leave when they heard the loud bell at the door rang. "That must be the doctor. Wait here," he ran downstairs and opened the door.

Hisoka thought he recognized the voice and the sound of the stupid laughter and his worst nightmare came true.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Bon?" a cheerful man in his early twenties barged in. His curly golden hair was tied to a pink ribbon and his glasses were ridiculously large. There was an odd looking small owl on his shoulder.

"Watari-sensei?" Hisoka tried to get up but Hijiri signed him not to. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Yutaka Watari was the head of science projects he got involved in at school.

The jolly and the merry scientist (or a doctor?) laughed so loud that Hisoka thought his head was going to explode. "I'm your doctor, silly. Kurosaki-kun…I mean, THAT Kurosaki-kun over there called me and here I am!" Hisoka looked at his twin, signaling an unbelievable look.

"Relax, bro. I know what I'm doing," he replied. "You realized all along?" Hisoka couldn't believe his ears. Hijiri smiled. "Well, then sensei. I'm handing over Soka-chan to you because I'm already late," he told Watari and left. "Don't forget you have a violin lesson later after school!" Hisoka remind him.

Watari turned to Hisoka. "You shouldn't burden yourself too much. I know you're one of the top students in school but you don't have to push yourself this far," he said as he opened his medicine bag. "How can't I? The school's been putting my name in various activities that I can't even refuse. It's like I have to do it," he complaint as accepted the thermometer and put it in his mouth.

The scientist grinned. "Well, have you thought of telling them that you don't want to get involved?" he suggested. After a minute he took the thermometer out from Hisoka's mouth. "Hm, 39.5 degree Celsius. Yup, you're sick, kid," he continued. He searched for something in his bag and eventually the small weird owl found it. It was an average sized packet which contained sachets of tablets for his fever, painkillers and antibiotic.

"Just read the instructions written on the cover when to eat them. I think my job here is done," he said, standing up.

"Sensei, about what you said just now. About telling them that I refuse to get involved…well, I never thought of it. I thought that I'd just follow what they say," Hisoka pulled up his cover and stared blankly at the corner of his room.

Watari smiled. "Do you want out?"

"Huh?" Hisoka looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, concerning about your health. Do you want to be out from the science project? You must at least pull yourself out from one of the school's projects," the scientist leaned against the door.

Hisoka shrugged. "I know I have to pull out from something but the science project was no option. That is one of the projects I must get involved in," he replied. Watari smiled even broader. "Glad to hear that. Oh, one more thing. You'll get the whole week of rest. You can go to school next Monday. Don't worry, I'll inform the principal. Jaa, mata ne?" he said and took leave.

The blond put his one arm on his forehead as he read the prescription. 'Owh… antibiotics… I hate antibiotics,' he admitted and put the packet back on the table. He was closing his eyes when he heard the voice again.

"Oh, I knew you were getting sick judging the numerous activities you did at your school," he found the man wearing the black cloak leaning against the door. "What the? How did you get in?" Hisoka got up and realized it was a bad idea. He fell on the bed again, unable to get up.

"No, don't get up. You're sick. You need plenty of rest," the man went over to him but kept a distance. Hisoka was sick but not his empathy. He could feel that the man was honest. He was indeed worry about him. But, why should he?

Hisoka stared at the man and noticed the man's eyes were violet. "Your eyes…are you blind?" he asked.

The man laughed. "You mean my violet eyes? Nah, I'm not blind. They're just the way they are," he replied. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. Let me introduce myself. My name is Asato Tsuzuki and I'm your guardian angel."

Hisoka was speechless. "GUARDIAN ANGEL?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

What else? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you for the ones who had reviewed my story so far! Your comments really 'knocked' me out of my subconscious! Arigatou! Honestly, I never thought I'd even get reviews! Glad everyone enjoyed!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tada ima! Oh, Soka? Can you get up?" Hijiri entered the house and was surprised when greeted by his sick twin brother.

Hisoka nodded his head. "I'm pretty well now, it's just that I can't move my head too much," he explained. "I've made dinner."

"You don't have to. I can take over your turn and we'll change shifts. Are you really okay?" the brunette asked. "I'm fine."

Hijiri sighed in relief. "Well, then. I'll eat first."

Hisoka wished the incident that took place in his room was never happened. He was still in shock. A man with so much anonymity and mystery suddenly appeared and claimed to be his guardian angel. He didn't know what to feel or react. He didn't have the explanations how did the man get into their house unnoticed.

Even though his face was cold and emotionless, Hijiri knew better. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. He put down his chopsticks. Hisoka lifted his face. "What is?" his face was still emotionless.

"You looked as if something is bothering you. What is it?" Hijiri looked straight at him. "I'm just having a headache, that's all. What makes you say that?" Hisoka looked back into his plates. "I'm finished. Good night," he continued and went to wash his plates. "Oh, okay. Well, don't forget to eat your medicine. Oyasumi," Hijiri got startled and watched after his brother moves until he was out of sight.

Hijiri was left alone in the dining room. "If you have something to say, just say it…Soka," he continued to eat with anxiety.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The whole week passed by quickly and Hisoka was going to school again. And that day was the last time he thought he saw the man who claimed to be his guardian angel that went by the name Asato Tsuzuki. However, the man wanted him to call him Tsuzuki.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun," a voice called out from behind. "You're okay now?" It was Wakaba. "Ohayo. Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you," replied with just a small smirk. Then he realized he was in school.

"Hey, Kurosaki. I heard you pull out from the innovation project. Is it true?" another girl came. Her voice was so loud that it attracted the others. "Miki, lower down your voice," Wakaba advised her. She clamped her mouth with both of her hands. Hisoka nodded, without delaying anymore time. He couldn't take both the attention and the pouring emotions from them.

"My doctor told me to slow down in taking school activities so that my health would improve," Hisoka explained without being asked. "Will you excuse me," he said and went outside. He immediately went to Watari's laboratory, wanting to know the next progress regarding the science project.

…………………………..

"Oh, welcome back, Bon!" Watari's voice really annoyed him. The others greeted his comeback too but quickly returned to what they were doing.

Hisoka went to his teacher's side. "How's it going?" he asked. They joined an extreme science project and they were inventing a tablet that will make a person who ate it go through the whole week without feeling weak or hungry or thirsty. Hisoka thought the idea was super ridiculous but Watari-sensei was so enthused and excited about the idea so the rest of the team had to bear with the mad scientist.

"He's crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hisoka replied the voice. Then, he noticed the voice sounded familiar. He turned around.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun?" greeted Tsuzuki. Hisoka couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He couldn't believe the man appeared before his very eyes. In front of everybody else!

Watari looked up. "Oh, Tsuzuki-san! Glad to see you could make it! I heard you only arrived one week before," Watari walked toward them and shook hands with Tsuzuki. "Well, the desserts on the plane were delicious. Sorry I didn't get to buy some gifts from Kyushu for you. Man, one week sure wasn't enough for me to arrange my new house," Tsuzuki replied.

'Watari-sensei knew him?' exclaimed Hisoka in his head.

Watari laughed. "Don't worry about that. Well, have you seen Tatsumi?"

"Um…well, that. I'll see him later…"

'Tsuzuki knows Tatsumi-sensei, too?'

"Who will you see later, Tsuzuki-san?" a deep mellow voice emerged from the door. All three of them turned around. "Ta…Tatsumi-san! Ano…ohayo?" Tsuzuki stepped back. The man who was in charge of the students' affairs lifted his glasses. "I've just received the receipt for your trip from Kyushu to Tokyo. It seems like you have bought some 'things' you could've avoid yourself from buying since the 'things' weren't necessary," he explained, showing Tsuzuki a list of the desserts, sweet cakes and candies he bought from the plane.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Maa, Tsuzuki-san. You'll get diabetes if you go on like this," Watari advised. "You're not helping, Watari-san," the violet-eyed man looked at the scientist, asking for back-up.

"Sumimasen. Tatsumi-san and Watari-san, you two know him?" Hisoka finally sounded and pointed at Tsuzuki. The three grown men looked at each other. "Watari and I knew Tsuzuki-san since middle school. Tsuzuki-san's here because he'd just assigned to be the new history teacher. By the way, how did you know Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi replied.

Hisoka got startled. There was no way he was going to tell them that Tsuzuki appeared in his room one morning and claimed to be his guardian angel. But still, the man appeared in front of his eyes as if he was a normal person.

"We're neighbours. We met last week, right? It was a school day but you didn't go to school because you were sick," Tsuzuki explained. "Oh, your new house is next to Bon's house? Why didn't I notice it before?" Watari put his index finger under his chin. "Why?"

Watari smiled. "I came to his house as a family doctor but didn't notice there was any house near the Bon's mansion." Tsuzuki giggled. "Because it's a small house, enough for me only," explained the man.

Hisoka just couldn't believe Tsuzuki. The man just lied to him. To everyone. He had lived in the mansion since he was born and he knew if there was anything to be built around the house and he knew there was no such as a house or a small house. The man was a complete fraud.

However, his assumption proved him wrong. A small house was there. The small house where Tsuzuki lived in was there. Next to his house. He was walking back home and it never occurred to him that the house might just be there.

"This can't be happening…" he said as he looked at the small brick house. It was a nice and simple house. Its roof was black and the house itself was painted in soft maroon paint. Gardens of multiple flowers were around the house, giving it a sense of a cottage on the prairie.

Hijiri noticed his twin change of behaviour. "What's wrong with that house?"

"Since when the house was there?" Hisoka pointed at the house, still in disbelief.

The brunette chuckled. "What do you mean? You never noticed it before? The house was built when we were 7. Don't you remember? Ah, here comes the owner," he signed to him.

Once again, Hisoka thought his world was going upside down when he saw him. 'Something is definitely wrong. Absolutely wrong in whatever reasons there are!' he thought.

"Kurosaki-twins, just got back from school?" Tsuzuki stood in front of the door, smiling as if he meant something.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Continued…well, R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! Thank you for the reviews and support! I think I haven't healed from my B.G.D. (Bad Grammar Disease) completely…urgh…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hisoka helplessly watched his twin prepared the dinner for three. Hijiri was so excited about Tsuzuki coming over. He had loved History subject as ever and as the appearance of Tsuzuki, the opposite of most History teachers which were known for being boring, he fell in love with History once again and deeper.

"I know that but inviting him to dinner? He just transferred to our school today and we barely know him," Hisoka told him his opinion. "You're just being insecure. He taught in my class today and all of the students loved him! He's just a great teacher!" Hijiri spun around and pointed the spatula at him.

Hisoka sighed. "Fine, what time will he be coming?"

"In thirty minutes," Hijiri replied as he tasted his lamb curry. "Jaa, I'll go get my shower first," Hisoka said and went upstairs.

The water was just warm and he liked the feeling. He didn't realize how long he spent in the shower until Hijiri barged in. "Soka-chan, what are you taking so long? Only girls take showers for thirty minutes, okay?"

"Hey! Don't you know how to knock first?" Hisoka quickly turned off the shower knob, grabbed his green towel and wrapped himself in it. "Hey, I've seen YOU since we were kids okay? No need to get some privacy in this house," Hijiri said and laughed away.

'Damn, Hiji-chan. Doesn't he knows the word manners? How could he come barging in while I'm taking a shower…' his thoughts paused as he was talking toward his room when he saw a man stood by the hallway looking shocked himself.

Tsuzuki gulped. "Ano…Kurosaki-kun…I mean the one who's cooking asked me to call you again but I didn't know you were still…"

The mansion was shaken by Hisoka's screams. Hijiri just giggled in the kitchen, already imagining how shocked Hisoka must be when he sent up Tsuzuki. "Hahaha…this house really needs his shouts sometimes," he said and continued frying the shrimps.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?"

"Kurosaki-kun told me to! I mean the one that's cooking downstairs!"

"This is someone's house! You shouldn't come upstairs just like that! You're violating people's privacy you know?"

"How should I know you were just coming out from the shower? Besides, why would you feel ashamed? We are guys, after all!"

"Then, what would you feel when somebody sneaked up on you while you were in your towels only?"

"For God's sake! What are you so upset for? I just saw you in your towel, not while you're naked! And I wasn't sneaking!"

Hijiri knew the shouts and the scolding must come to a stop. He slowed down the fire and went upstairs. "Mou, you two. Just stop it!"

Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at him, surprised. "Gomen ne, Soka-chan. I told Tsuzuki-sensei to come up and call for you since I was worried you might continue showering," Hijiri explained and apologized on the behalf of Tsuzuki.

Hisoka stared at him and sighed as he entered his room. "What's up with that attitude?" Tsuzuki was starting again but Hijiri stopped him.

"Tsuzuki-sensei, I'm sorry again. He had always been like that," Hijiri apologized and guided him to the kitchen.

Tsuzuki looked at him. "What do you mean he's always like that?"

"Even though we're twins but we differ in many aspects. I'm friendlier while he's the quiet type. I score more in arts but his in science. I'm into modern sports but he's in kendo. But still, both of us are famous with girls," he chuckled. "You get the picture?"

"You're saying that you're much more open to people while he closed himself from the people?" Tsuzuki concluded. Hijiri nodded. He had finished washing the saucepan and the tongs.

"My brother is not really good with people, moreover with someone out-going like you, sensei. He just couldn't stand it. Oh, please. Don't misunderstand my brother. It's his nature," Hijiri said. "I understand. Living in a big house just the both of you. I can imagine how secure he must be with you and in this house," Tsuzuki continued, giving him the sweetest smile.

After a while, they heard Hisoka rushing toward the kitchen. "You still need my help?" he said and glared at Tsuzuki. "Oh, please set up the plates okie?" Hijiri said and Hisoka quickly got to work. "That brat…why was he glaring at me like that?" Tsuzuki was obviously trying to hold back his temper.

Hijiri giggled. "Just be patience, sensei. You'll be fine once you get to know him."

……………………

The dinner was not what Hijiri expected to be. He thought there would be an awkward silence but Tsuzuki was stealing the show. He was telling them the stories from his high school in Kyushu.

"Mou, Tsuzuki-sensei. You're killing me. I don't think I could finish my dinner like this," Hijiri was too absorbed in his teacher's stories and jokes that he laughed so loud and too much. While Hisoka just consumed his dinner unaffected by Tsuzuki.

However, Tsuzuki was affected by Hisoka's lack of interest. He wondered why was this boy was so arrogant with everything and everyone. He seemed like he just didn't want people to bother him or to be precise, to know him.

"Hisoka-san," Tsuzuki called him. He looked up. "I'm sorry. Can I call you Hisoka-san and Hijiri-san? You both have the same surname which is grueling for me to call."

Hisoka looked at him straight in the eyes. Tsuzuki swore the brat could launch a surprise attack any moment just by the looks of his eyes. "It's fine. What is it?" Hisoka felt the curiosity just flowing out smoothly from Tsuzuki and he knew Hijiri was excited that he and the teacher were talking again.

Hijiri's face was enlightened. 'Finally, they're talking!'

"Do you have something hidden from us?"

Hisoka's chopstick dropped. "Wh…what do you mean?" Now, he didn't expect that.

He looked at Hijiri. His twin was obviously puzzled by their teacher's question.

"Don't you think it's time for your brother to know the truth, Hisoka-san?" Tsuzuki stared at him. He stared back, feeling confused and baffled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Honestly, I do take my shower for almost 30 minutes…it's normal, I guess? I couldn't imagine Hisoka in his towel but if I do, I'd imagine Sanzo (Saiyuki) instead…drooling Snap out of it, Berry! To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Haha…lots of you who posted reviews asked whether the secret was about Hisoka's empathy or Tsuzuki being his Guardian Angel. But, if you read this chapter, I think you'll find that out…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, BAKA?" Hisoka stood up in rage and left the table. He dashed upstairs and the sound of his door being shut was heard.

Tsuzuki was in disbelief. He looked at the empty seat across him. Then, he turned to Hijiri who had finished eating. "Etto…Hijiri-san…I'm sorry about…" he apologized.

Hijiri shook his head. "It's okay. I understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. But, in this case, it's better if he makes the decision whether he should tell or not," he said. Hisoka's plate was empty. Hijiri noticed that and felt relieved.

Tsuzuki watched as the brunette took the empty plates and bowls to the sink. "So, that means you knew?"

"I can't say that I knew but I think I understand why he hides it. He'll tell me when he feels like it. I won't rush things," Hijiri answered. He turned around and walked back toward the dining table where his teacher was still at.

Tsuzuki grinned. "I understand. Well, do you need any of my help now? I mean like washing the dishes or clean the table?" he offered, standing up. "No, it's okay. I'll handle this myself. Thank you for coming, sensei," Hijiri declined but somewhat felt thankful that the teacher felt welcomed.

………………

"Ja, I'll be going now. Thanks for inviting me for the dinner. I didn't get the chance to say it was marvelous," thanked Tsuzuki at the doorstep.

Hijiri laughed with his hands at his back. "Maa, I'm not that great. Soka-chan cooks better than me. It's a shame sensei didn't get to taste his cooking tonight 'cause it was my turn."

Tsuzuki was surprised to hear that. "Really? That's a surprise. Well, if we have time again, let's have dinner at my place. What do you say?"

He couldn't be more delighted than hearing this. "Great! We'll definitely come!"

"Sore ja. Thanks again. Bye," Tsuzuki said as he left the Kurosaki mansion. He intended to go straight back to his house but changed his mind. He took a left turn upon arriving at the junction of his house.

He sensed something down the road. There were no street lights and the silver moon was hidden behind the uninviting clouds. However, that was absolutely not a problem for him. He wasn't entirely a human, after all. All of a sudden, he felt a threatening force at the end of the road.

Without hesitating, his black shimmering wings started to appear behind his back. He decided that scouting by air was the best way to investigate the mysterious force. He jumped to the sky and flew leisurely. His majestic wings soared beautifully behind him as he flew low underneath the clouds, keeping a safe distance from the particular place.

As he was getting nearer, the force became stronger which forced him to land on the ground. He quickly built up his invincible and defensive shield and hid behind a large tree.

"We have their location, sir," a man voiced out.

"Good. Let's go," another man whom he called as 'sir' replied.

"Finally! We get to kidnap those two. I began wonder how much longer we must wait for this to happen," another man appeared in the scene. Tsuzuki thought he was probably leaning against a tree where he had a blind spot on it. He couldn't see their faces because of the intense darkness.

"Hm, be patience Jin. We would kidnap them sooner but the damned man suddenly appeared in their house. Ken, can you tell me who that man was?"

The first man who was called as Ken was typing something in his laptop. "Asato Tsuzuki, 27 years old. A new teacher in Kouzu High School, teaching History. Originated from Kyushu. He just arrived in Tokyo a week ago. No more details," answered Ken.

Tsuzuki was astonished by their up to date information. 'Wow, even they have details about me. Who are they, actually? And what are they talking about? Kidnapping? Kidnappers?' it suddenly registered to his head who were they.

"Just a fly. He has no connection of any kind to the twins."

Then, he realized. 'Twins? Could they be talking about…the Kurosaki-twins?' He wanted to leave but decided to hear more about their plans. "He just left the compound 10 minutes ago. He must've reached his house by now. Should I check on him, Tooru?" Ken shut off his laptop.

'NO!' Tsuzuki shouted in his head.

"No. No need," Tooru said. Tsuzuki sighed in relief silently. "Let's just get the boys and get our reward. We've been investigating about the Kurosaki twins for far too long. It's time," he continued. Tooru was obviously the leader of the trio. "Dispatch!" he gave out the dreaded order and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

"SHIT!" Tsuzuki quickly left the spot and flew into the sky. He was wondering, too why their simple kidnapping intentions gave out strong malicious force. "Meaning, they are ordered to get them dead or alive!"

He accelerated toward the house and saw three figures moved around the mansion in such rapid moves. 'How could they move that fast? Are they actually human?' he landed on the roof.

One of them, who he suspected as Ken opened the electric box outside the house and suddenly the whole house was in pitch black. 'I must get in before they do!' screamed Tsuzuki in his head and saw the chimney. 'In any way there is…' he slid into the square hole and thankfully, it was wide enough to fit a man his size.

……………………….

"Hm? Black out?" Hisoka peered from his door. He already fetched his torch light and was searching for Hijiri along the first floor hallway. "Hiji-chan!" he called out. He stepped out from his room and closed it slowly.

He flashed the torchlight at every direction he could reach. "Hiji-chan!" he called again. This time, he heard a reply in a scream state. "Hiji-chan! Doko ka?" he called again. He heard the sound of the water splashing. 'In the bathroom?' he rushed toward it disregarding whatever there was on the floor.

He opened the door and saw his twin lying on the floor. "Be careful where you flash that thing. Ouch…" Hijiri was moaning in pain. Hisoka went to him. "What happened?"

Hijiri chuckled. "I was taking a shower and then it suddenly went black out. I quickly finished my shower and as I was stepping out, I slipped," he explained and Hisoka helped him to get up. Hisoka's stomach was churning. He remembered the first time he fell in the shower and it was painful.

"You should've been more careful!" he scolded his brother for his clumsiness. "Hey, you were screaming for me. Would you feel better if I continue to sing in my shower rather than trying to get you?" Hijiri shot back.

Hisoka pouted his lips in defeat. "Well, at least I will know you're fine that way," he replied. They slowly walked toward Hijiri's room. Hisoka helped Hijiri with his clothes.

"I…I think I hurt my ribs and ankle," Hijiri admitted. Hisoka felt alarmed and flashed at them. They were blue. "Damn…in all bad situations…"

"I'm sorry…" Hijiri apologized. Hisoka suddenly felt guilty. "No, I don't mean you. This kind of thing happens okay? I'll call the doctor now," he searched the room. "Where's the damned phone?" he flashed at Hijiri's face. "Hey! I'm already bruised up and you want me to go blind, too? Next to the bed, bro! Where else would people put the phone?" he put his hand across his face, avoiding the light.

Hisoka smirked. He dialed Watari's number and put the phone at his ear. It took him a while to notice something. He put down the phone and started to redial again. Hijiri who was watching him started to wonder. "What's wrong, Soka-chan?"

Hisoka put down the phone again and stared at his brother. "The line's dead."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wuargh! Glad that never happened to me…well, I did but in a different case. You know the portable brick layer game? It played on its own when my house went black out. I was sure there was no mouse! I saw its screen flashed! Just writing down my experience…


	6. Chapter 6

Hm…honestly, I don't know where this will lead to. I often write something without deciding the end of the story. Let's just wait how this story turns out to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hijiri dropped his jaw. "You've got to be kidding me," he said and looked at himself. He didn't feel sorry at himself but he knew the consequences of letting the bruises stay for too long. After feeling numb for a while, he started to feel the pain again.

Hisoka sensed his pain even though he didn't show it. "Wait here, I'll get some ice," he told his brother. Hijiri pulled his pajama. "It's dark down there. Will you be okay?"

"I'm going to be alright. I'm not six anymore," Hisoka replied, feeling silly when remembering he was afraid of the dark when he was younger. "It IS dark down there, you know?" Hijiri was obviously tried to scare him but Hisoka knew better. "I know it is. Stop scaring me. It won't work anymore. I know you're worried about me but you're bruised. I can't leave you like this," he replied and pushed Hijiri's hand away gently.

His twin smirked, showing the sign of approval. "Okay. If you're not here in 5 minutes, I'm going down myself," warned him. "Five minutes? Do you have any idea how big this house is?" Hisoka scold him. "Seven minutes, then." Hisoka grinned and closed the door.

Darkness quickly consumed him. 'Acting tough, huh?' Hisoka scolded himself. He was still a bit afraid of the dark, though. He flashed his flashlight around and remembered where the stairs was. He slowly climbed down and walked gently to the kitchen.

All of a sudden, he saw a shadow passed through the kitchen pane. He got startled that he let out a small shriek. He searched for a towel in the cabinet drawer and aimed for the refrigerator. He quickly poured all the dozen ice cubes into the towel and wrapped them.

As he rushed toward the stairs, he could hear his own heart beat and breath. Everything else was in unifying silence. And now, he heard the echoes of his breath. Or what he thought was his breath.

He came to a halt and stopped breathing. He heard the same breathing again but it wasn't coming from him. His empathy didn't seem to be working while his nervous so he couldn't figure out what it was.

He could feel it was coming closer to him, though. And suddenly, he felt the hot breath behind his neck. He gulped and got ready to run.

"Hisoka-san? Is that you?"

Hisoka got extremely shocked that he screamed with eyes tightly shut and ran straight to the wall. He bumped to it and fell down after making a series of tumbling, miraculously the ice cubes were safe and sound. "Ouch…my nose…" he moaned in pain.

He looked up and was shocked again when he saw the man was all black and he could only see his white eyes. He was starting to scream again when the man clamped his mouth with his hand.

"Shh…it's me, Tsuzuki," he whispered and at the same time trying to laugh. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the black ash from his face. Hisoka never felt relieved in his life when he saw his teacher.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?" he asked Tsuzuki as the man helped him to get up. "The chimney. I figured the doors and windows are locked so I came through there," Tsuzuki pointed at the chimney.

Hisoka sighed. "Are you stupid or what?" he scolded. Tsuzuki was taken aback but replied in the warmly smile. "But I know you're relieved to see me since you are still afraid of the dark."

The teen felt hot liquid flowing from his nose. "Great, now I'm bleeding, too."

……………………

Hijiri couldn't stop laughing when he heard Tsuzuki retold how Hisoka screamed and bumped to a wall when he called him. The adult had already cleaned some of the ashes from himself.

Hisoka was treating his own nose with some of the ice, too. "Mou, Hiji-chan. Stop laughing at me!" he kicked Hijiri's ankle when he didn't stop laughing despite of the warning. However, it got Hijiri to continue to laugh even in pain.

The green-eyed boy sighed. "Gomen, Soka-chan. We need some entertainment at a time like this. Hm, it's weird to think that both the electric and the phone line are dead. How come you're here, sensei?" Hijiri looked at Tsuzuki who was treating his bruises.

"Yes, sensei. How come you're here?" Hisoka repeated the question and gave him a death glare. Tsuzuki smiled awkwardly. "I was hanging out near your house after I left. I noticed the house suddenly went dark. I knew it was a black out but I returned anyway. I recalled that only both of you are occupying the house. So, as a responsible adult I thought I might come back and take a look at you two."

Hisoka wasn't buying it. He knew the brunette was lying. "Uh-huh, responsible? Then, breaking into someone else's house IS a responsible thing an adult would do?" he spurted. "I told you the doors and the windows are locked from the inside. How else could I break in?"

"HAH!" Hisoka stood up and pointed his index finger at the full of ash man. "So you admit you were breaking in!"

"I…I…wasn't…" Tsuzuki clutched his fists. 'No way am I going to lose this stupid talk over a brat like him! Even if he's under my protection!' "Then, tell me what other ways I could get in unless I use the door, windows and the chimney?"

"You broke in through the chimney, sensei?" Hijiri asked, feeling impressed.

"Yes, he did!"

"I wasn't breaking in! There was no other way!"

"I'm quite impressed."

"Like I said before, I wasn't…oh? Is that a compliment? Why, thank you."

"Hiji-chan, please. Do not feel impress in whatever this dumb, lousy, con man does! His foolish actions might be contagious," Hisoka slapped his forehead upon hearing his twin was actually impressed of Tsuzuki.

"Soka-chan, don't call your teacher names!"

"Hey, take that back! The only thing that's contagious from me is my history knowledge that I possess which will be handed over to my fellow loyal students!"

Silence.

Hijiri clapped his hands in astonishment. He noticed the both of them were growling for another fight again and decided it was it. "Okay, both of you! Stop fighting! This is going nowhere. Tsuzuki-sensei," he said and looked at the angered teacher. Hisoka sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed. He noticed his nose was still bleeding and blamed it for the infuriation he got when he quarreled with the teacher just now.

"Yes, Hijiri-san?" Tsuzuki bent down.

"I don't care why you are here but I'm glad. You see, Soka-chan is afraid of the dark so I hope you can take care of him while I sleep. The pain is killing me," Hijiri admitted and looked at his twin.

Hisoka pouted his mouth, a sign of disagreement but didn't say anything. Tsuzuki was remarkably to regain back him calmness and smiled at the boys. "Sure. As long as I'm here."

After leaving the boys in their rooms, he leaned against the wall in the hallway between the two rooms. He folded his arms across his chest, thinking. 'Where are they? Why are they being quiet all of a sudden? They should've been inside the house concerning how well prepared they were.'

He refused to move from the position where he was now. He didn't want to take any chances just to know the trio whereabouts. He looked at his watch. It was 11pm already. 'I won't leave until morning comes!' he decided.

……………………….

"Shit, he's in the house. I repeat, our History teacher is in the house!" Ken reported through his wireless microphone near his mouth connected to his earphone. His fingers typed furiously on the keyboard.

Tooru received his report and ordered Jin to retreat. "I don't think the man will leave the compound until morning. Withdraw!" Jin didn't seem pleased at the order at all. "Next time, Tooru. We'll get that man first if he interferes with our plan again!" Tooru and Ken heard him. "I'll make sure that will happen, Jin."

"Project Gemini suspended, Plan A terminated. Plan B is under construction," reported Ken and that was the last report of the night. "Roger and out!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

At last... I hope nobody really against my idea of making Hisoka being afraid of the dark…and being silly for freaking out like that! To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Well, about the electricity and telephone lines...I wrote it based on my surroundings. My telephone is not connected to electricity so, when the electricity cut off, my telephone is still working. And, sorry if the story sounds crappy...enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The morning was like any other morning. However, this time Hijiri was the one who needed to stay home as he was injured. Watari-sensei was more than eager to come to the Kurosaki Mansion again.

"I've been stepping into this house twice now. And that's what I call as a record," he mused himself, smiling foolishly as Hisoka leaded the way. "Why would you say that?" Tsuzuki was walking behind them.

The blond turned around. "It's obvious. Kurosaki family is one of the Japan's royalties. Stepping into their house is similar to be entering the Emperor's palace in the feudal era. It's like an honour."

"Stop it. We're not royalties anymore. We did come from the royal family but it's not in the blood, you got what I mean?" Hisoka explained. He hated to be called as royalties. He and Hijiri never came to any royal meetings or events. Everybody knew that. That was why they were treated like other common people.

Tsuzuki grinned. He was surprised to see Hisoka explained their status without being asked. "Come on! I've never met any royalties in my entire life and the both of you are the ones!" Watari-sensei chuckled at the boy's solemnity.

Hisoka grunted. "Fine." He opened the door to Hijiri's bedroom and found him lying on his bed with troubled face. "Hiji-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" he rushed to his twin's side, sensing the pain he felt.

"You're sweating," Tsuzuki noticed. "Maybe I have a fever after the fall last night?" Hijiri suggested. "Let me," Watari went to him and examined him. He checked his ankle first and concluded the ankle was having a light sprain. When he checked at Hijiri's left ribs, he was surprised how it looked like. "It seems that Kurosaki-kun's ribs are broken."

Hisoka felt his legs shook. He sat next to Hijiri's pillow, holding his hand. "Broken? How?"

Watari got a hold with his cell phone. "You said he did fell in his shower, right? Maybe that was caused it." Tsuzuki noticed the anxiety in Hisoka's face. "But, it was supposed to be a bruise on the skin! Not broken ribs!"

He felt a gentle squeeze in his hand. He looked down. "Soka-chan, it's okay. I'll be fine," Hijiri smiled, despite of the pain he was having. Hisoka swore if there was nobody else around, he would cry that instant. "Alright, I've called the hospital. An ambulance would be here in 10 minutes. Meanwhile, Bon, I'd like you to pack some of Kurosaki-kun's clothes and needs. He will be staying in the hospital for some time," Watari told him.

Hisoka looked puzzled by what happened but he followed what his science teacher said. "Tsuzuki-san, please call the school we'll be coming late," Watari gave Tsuzuki his phone. The brunette nodded his head.

…………………………

Hisoka couldn't concentrate with what the teacher was saying. All he could think about was what the doctor said.

"_Only a fracture? Not broken ribs? Thank God!" Hisoka sighed in relief and looked at his brother who seemed relaxed despite of his own condition. "See, I told you I'd be just fine," Hijiri yawned, still recovering from the anesthetic. "However, he still needs to undergo a surgery to relocate some of his ribs. From the x-ray, it seems like even though they are just fractures, their positions are not in place," explained the doctor as she showed them the x-ray._

_Hisoka was terrified. "Surgery? You mean, you will cut and open up my body?" Hijiri was terrified as well. "Please don't make it that way. We're just going to put them back into place," the doctor grinned. "We need your parents or your guardian to read and sign these papers of agreement before we could proceed," she added._

_Hisoka and Hijiri thought the same thing. "Um…our parents are not in Japan right now," Hisoka told her. "Well, you can get your guardian to sign," she replied. "No…we live on our…" Hijiri was about to tell him that they lived alone but cut off by Hisoka. "Okay, we'll try to contact him."_

_The doctor bowed. "Okay. We need him soon. If possible, ask him to come today before Kurosaki-san's condition become worst," she said and left the two brothers alone._

"_Where the hell would you get a guardian?" Hijiri stared at him in shock. "I know what I'm doing," the blond replied. "Wait for a moment," he then went outside._

_He went out of Hijiri's ward and searched for Tsuzuki. He found him at the vending machine. "Oh, Hisoka-kun. How's Hijiri-kun?" he asked as soon as he caught sight of the boy. He noticed he looked troubled, though._

"_Tsuzuki-san, can I ask you something?" Hisoka stared at his shoes._

_Tsuzuki smiled. "Sure, anything!"_

"_Are you really my Guardian Angel? You're not messing around, right?" the boy blurted out and stared directly into the violet eyes._

_The man was taken aback. He looked around and saw no one close enough to listen to their conversation. "Yes. I wasn't kidding. I am your Guardian Angel," a deep, solemn and pure honesty flowed from his eyes and received by Hisoka._

"_Then, would you please switch from being my Guardian Angel to Hiji-chan's? Please! He needs to undergo a surgery today but our parents are not around at this moment! We need you to sign the papers!" Hisoka told him. Desperation was crystal clear on his face. Tsuzuki didn't say anything for a while._

"_You don't really understand my position, here. I am your Guardian Angel and nothing can change it," Tsuzuki said, holding firm of his decision._

"_But, Hiji-chan needs you more than I do!"_

"_Wait…are you misunderstanding the meaning of Guardian Angel?" Tsuzuki stared closer to his face. "Guardian Angel…is like adult watching kids whose parents are not around, right?" Hisoka answered innocently._

_Tsuzuki couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh my God! That's a guardian, not a Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel is more like a supernatural being but a guardian is a human! That's no naïve of you!"_

_Hisoka went silent as pink pigments started to appear slowly on his cheeks. "You mean…you're not human?"_

"_I don't think this is the right time to discuss about this. We'll talk about this later, okay? After Hijiri-kun's surgery," the man flashed a heartwarming smile._

Hisoka felt relieved when Tsuzuki agreed to sign the papers as their guardian. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 9.30 and Hiji-chan's surgery is at 2pm…" he whispered to himself.

He felt troubled and restless all day in school. He couldn't concentrate and he answered the wrong answers to the teachers. He was gone without his brother.

…………………………..

"Mou…Bon. Don't be like this. He will be okay," Watari patted on his shoulder during the chemistry class. "I know…but…" Hisoka was out of words. He knew he was being too anxious.

"Daijoubu desu yo! This is the last class for today. I already told Tatsumi-san to take you to the hospital after school. You just wait at the school lobby and he'll pick you up," he told the boy with the same foolish smile on his face. "Tsuzuki-san already told him everything and he is more than glad to send you," he added.

"Tsuzuki-san…did?" Hisoka stared at his chemistry teacher. "That's Tsuzuki-sensei to you Bon!" he laughed and hit his head with his thermometer. "And that's KUROSAKI-SAN to you and don't play around with the thermometer! It has mercury inside it, for God's sake…you crazy scientist," Hisoka whispered at the last three words.

……………………………

It was 3p.m. and the school was over for the day. Hisoka rushed to the school lobby and found Watari and Tsuzuki were already there. "Hm? I know Tsuzuki must come but are you coming, too Watari-sensei?" Hisoka glared at him.

"Hohoho! I couldn't miss a chance to see my worst chemistry student revived," Watari patted his pet owl. 'When that owl…how that…?' he was more than surprised to see the owl, appearing on Watari-s shoulder.

"He's not being revived. He just got a bone fracture, not broken ribs!" Hisoka told him. "It's the same thing. Bone fracture leads to broken ribs!" Watari continued to play with his owl.

'BONE FRACTURE AND BROKEN RIBS ARE NOT THE SAME!' Hisoka and Tsuzuki shouted at the back of their heads.

Watari noticed the fury on the boy's face. "Okay, so what if they're not the same? I was just exaggerating, sheesh! Can't you take a joke?" he mocked him and rubbed his nose with the owls.

'THAT WAS NOT A TIME TO PLAY A JOKE, SENSEI!' Hisoka shouted again in his head.

A horn was sounded and an azure Ford Puma 2000 appeared at the front lobby. And Tatsumi was in the driver seat. "Sugoii! I've never seen you drive this babe, Tatsumi-san!" Watari and Tsuzuki were in an awe state.

"Of course. I never show it to anybody," answered the man behind the glasses.

"Where did you park it then?" Watari asked, examined the design and the arts painted on the body of the car.

"I can't tell you."

"Eii? Nande?"

"It's a matter of the school's affairs."

"Hidoii!" then, the Tsuzuki noticed something. "Are? This car only has two seats?" he exclaimed. "Yes, I'm impressed you noticed that sooner than Watari-san, Tsuzuki-san," replied Tatsumi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuzuki asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm only taking Kurosaki-san with me. You two can go to the hospital by taxi or bus, any way you prefer," he said and indicated Hisoka to get in. The boy stepped in carefully and he could feel the wrath of the two men upon Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked at his right side. "Shall we go, Kurosaki-san?"

Hisoka nodded and they drove off, leaving the two poor men behind. "Damn that Tatsumi. Come on, Watari! I know a short cut!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued! Obviously, I wanted to make Tatsumi a son from a wealthy and infamous family in Japan but I really wanted to keep his mean and sharp nature! Reviews please! Sankyuu!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was an awkward silence bound the two inside the car. Tatsumi did not say anything since they departed from school. Hisoka was expecting the older man to say or ask anything regarding his brother. However, he liked the feeling. It was a complete peace when he was around the students' affairs supervisor. Even the car engine was quiet.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Tatsumi parked his car in the private parking lot. "Tatsumi-san, can you park here?" Hisoka asked him after he turned off the engine. The navy-eyed man turned to him. "My family owns this hospital."

'What the heck?' that was what Hisoka wanted to say. "My family is involved with every career there is in Japan. From medical, police reinforcement, law, nursery, cooking and culinary, you name it," Tatsumi explained as they stepped out of the vehicle and headed toward the hospital entrance.

"And you're in the education," added Hisoka. Tatsumi nodded. "Well, well. They did make it," he lifted his head and looked across Hisoka. Hisoka turned around and saw Tsuzuki and Watari ran toward them.

The both of them stopped in front of them and panted. "Don't tell us you were running all the way here from the school," Hisoka eyed Tsuzuki. "What…else?" Tsuzuki gasped for dear breath.

"Mou…Tsuzuki-san…you know I'm not athletic...were you trying to kill me?" Watari mocked him. "Don't worry. We're at the hospital now. They'll find a way to revive you back," replied Tsuzuki and then he looked at Hisoka. "Had fun riding the Puma?"

The boy grunted. "Sure! The air-conditioner even has a scent and the seat was awfully nice. Not to mention that Tatsumi was telling me interesting stories unlike your story!" he then proceeded into the hospital leaving the three adults puzzled.

Watari looked at Tatsumi. "What did you tell him?"

"I only told him that my family owns this hospital," the man answered as he adjusted his glasses. "What did you tell Kurosaki-san, Tsuzuki-san?" he turned the blame back to the amethyst-eyed man.

Tsuzuki didn't answer. His face looked hurt but he thought he was guilty as well. He knew the poor boy was confused by now after what he explained that morning earlier. "Let's go."

…………………………

"How's Kurosaki-san?"Watari jumped into the room as he saw Hisoka was sitting by the bed, holding Hijiri's hand as the patient lied asleep.

"The doctor said Hiji-chan's sleeping because the anesthetic haven't worn out yet. He should be waking up in a few hours," Hisoka replied, whose eyes still on his dear twin brother.

'Hiji-chan's hand is cold,' he thought. "Few hours?" Tsuzuki looked at his watch. "I'll talk to the doctor about his condition," Tatsumi offered. "Arigatou," thanked Hisoka as he continued to stare at the sleeping boy next to him. "Watari, you're coming with me," Tatsumi ordered.

"Eh? Nande?" protested the scientist and changed his mind when he saw Tatsumi's glasses flashes with terror as he adjusted them. "Hai! Hai! I'm coming!" And that left the trio in the room.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki decided to break the silence border between them. He thought it was better for Hisoka if he tells him what was really going on. About him as his Guardian Angel and why he was at their house that late night. He wanted to tell him so the boy won't be so confused anymore. However, he knew the possibilities how Hisoka would react later.

"Hiji-chan always engaged in physical injury. Even we were kids," Hisoka told him. Tsuzuki noticed his hands were tightening in Hijiri's grip. "Well, I can see that he had always been the athletic kind of type, right?" Tsuzuki decided to drop the subject. 'Let Hisoka bear with this one first.'

Hisoka smirked. "When we were five, he drowned once but survived. At seven, he fell from a tree behind our house. And after he learned to play the violin, he cut himself multiple times during violin session," he said, remembering the times when he and Hijiri was just little kids.

Tsuzuki sat on the chair across the room. He suddenly felt interested to know what Hisoka was about to tell him. He studied the boy's feature and noticed that Hisoka's body was slightly smaller than Hijiri's.

"But, I was the one who got sick a lot. Even now. When I was ten, I was down due to high fever. Our parents weren't home, as always and Hiji-chan took care of me. He even burnt himself to prepare a meal for me. When we were younger, I think we were six at that time, I was sent to the hospital because my lung got an infection and Hiji-chan stayed by me.

And then, when we were 13, I was sent to the hospital again because there was an ulcer in my stomach. And again, he stayed with me. Our parents didn't have time to see me at that time…neither do now," he said, almost in a whisper. His voice sounded melancholy but firm. His face was soft and gentle but didn't show any sign of crying.

Tsuzuki was captivated by his looks. The boy had a slim figure, an angelic face with the empty passionate golden emerald eyes watching over Hijiri. 'I've always asked myself why I got to be this boy's Guardian Angel ever since I saw him. I think I know now,' he thought to himself.

To his surprise, Hisoka turned to him. His eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"What's what?" he replied.

"Do you know it's rude to answer a question with a question? You know what I mean. What do you mean…when…you think you know?" Hisoka's voice became a gentle whisper.

Tsuzuki grinned, completely forgotten that the boy was capable of reading people's emotion even minds. "When I was descended to become your Guardian Angel, I thought why I got you. You have a completely normal teenage life, living with your brother with parents aren't around to look after you but now, I can see it clearly," he replied, standing and walked toward Hisoka.

He studied the boy's face. It took him a while to realize pink blushes appeared on the boy's cheeks. He chuckled. "What's so funny about my face?" Hisoka blurted. The man continued to laugh. "You look so cute when you blush!" Tsuzuki had to say that.

From pink, Hisoka's face became red. "You idiot! What were you thinking while you stared at my face!" his eyes were beamed with anger, irritation as well as embarrassment.

Suddenly, the two saw a movement underneath the blanket. Hijiri pushed away the blanket that seemed to cover him all over his body and gasped for breath. "Mou, you two! Stop fighting…" Hijiri pleaded as he looked the two.

"Hiji-chan, you shouldn't wake up yet. The anesthetic should make you asleep for few hours," Hisoka took Hijiri's hand after he let it go a while ago. "Daijoubu. I've been into the hospital too many times now that even my body is immune to the anesthetic," Hijiri curved a smile that eased the worry in Hisoka's heart.

Then, the door opened. Tatsumi, Watari and the doctor entered. "Hm, just as I expected. Your body is immune to the anesthetic," she said when she looked at Hijiri. Hijiri sneered at Hisoka.

"The guardian…ah, Tsuzuki-san. About Kurosaki-san. His surgery is a success and he can be checking out in at least a week. Don't worry, he's still young. The bones with attached with themselves rapidly," she said as she looked at Tsuzuki. "Yokatta…"Tsuzuki sighed in relief.

"I'm thirsty. Doc, can I drink Pepsi?" Hijiri asked the doctor. She smiled. "No, you can't but a tea will be fine," she replied. "I'll get it for you," offered Hisoka and before anyone knew it, he was gone from the room. "Well then. Watari and I will take leave now. Take good care of your health, Kurosaki-san," Tatsumi bowed and took the reluctant Watari along.

…………………

Hisoka read the label on the vending machine. "Sold out?" he cursed the hospital then he remembered it was Tatsumi's family hospital. He then walked along the corridor in search of the next vending machine and found one.

He looked around and saw no one. He was at the furthest in the building. He looked at the tags on the doors along the corridor. "This is where they kept old files…don't think anyone would be hanging around here," he murmured to himself.

He put the coins in and pressed the button. Hijiri's favourite tea came out. "Ano…young man…" a weak and old voice called him from behind. He turned around and saw an old man with a bent back.

"Hai? Can I help you?" he asked. The man showed him his coins. "I want to a drink but I don't know how use that thing…we don't have things like this back in the old days," he said, shaking his hands.

"Sure," replied Hisoka. As he was about to take the coins from the old man's palm, he sensed something. He paused for a moment and took his hand back. "Sumimasen, oji-chan. I'm…I'm kinda busy. Goodbye," he bowed down in respect and quickly left the old man.

To his surprise, the old man followed him. He walked faster and noticed the man was catching pace with his. 'I knew it! He's not old! He's in disguise,' Hisoka knew it from his trusty empathy. Before he knew it, he was running from the man and ended up in a dead end.

"SHIT!" he turned around and saw the old man standing at the exit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC…hm...sorry if the story seemed messy. I hadn't had enough time to really edit it. But I hope you'd enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hisoka stared at the man in front of him. "Young man…how rude of you to decline this poor old man's wish…you deserve a punishment," the old man said in a shaky voice. But, Hisoka knew better.

"You're not an old man! You disguised yourself as an old man! Who are you?" Hisoka demanded as he felt the firm wall behind him back. The man grumbled. "How did you know at the first place? I'm an expert in disguising but you discover me. You must be some Kurosaki," the man complimented him. He pulled his mask which was a layer of skin above his face.

"The name's Jin. Nice meeting you!" the man introduced himself and plunged forward. Hisoka couldn't see his movements but evaded just in time. He rolled on the floor and headed for the open exit. He ran without turning back.

"You think you can run but you can't hide from me," Jin said and pressed something in his ear. "Tooru, Ken. Blond Kurosaki is loose. Confirm his location for me," he said. A few seconds later, he nodded. "Big mistake, boy. You're heading to a dead end, too."

Hisoka swore he was holding his breath as he ran away from the stranger. He could feel and hear his heartbeat only. Nothing else. There was a corner on his left and prayed for that would be his exit. He went that way and stopped.

"No way…" he was confronting another dead end. "It's your bad day, kid. Another dead end, eh?" he heard the familiar voice behind him. He spun around and took a stance.

"Karate, huh?" the man smirked, enjoying his victim was actually fighting back. "What do you want from me? Why are you after me?" Hisoka asked with loud but rigid voice. "That's me to know and you to find out," Jin replied and made the similar stance. "Let's see whose better in karate," challenged Jin.

Hisoka plunged forward first thrusting his right hand. Jin evaded it but missed what came next. Hisoka kicked Jin's right side of his face with his left leg. He hit the wall. The boy inhaled and prepare for the next attack.

Jin got up so quickly that Hisoka wasn't really prepared to defend himself. 'The kick I was useless!' he thought when he saw Jin was smiling, as if he didn't feel the pain or rather enjoyed the pain. Jin slide on the floor and step on Hisoka's feet. The boy fell on the floor with a loud thud. He hit his right shoulder first and moaned in pain.

The older man pinned him down and took out a test tube from his pocket. "It's time for a little boy like you to go to sleep," Jin held the tube with his left hand and pulled its cover with his teeth. His right hand was locking Hisoka's wrists. "What're you trying to do to me?" Hisoka growled. He struggled underneath the man's mass but to no avail. He was no match for the man's heavy weight and the firm grip he made around his wrists.

"I'm about to let you go to sleep so I can bring you back without you fighting back," Jin replied, still struggling to stop Hisoka from moving. "When your pigs fly!" Hisoka bent his knee and tried to push the man over him. He succeeded.

He wasted no time and scrambled to get up. He headed to the previous route he taken and tried to get back to where the vending machine was. He figured he probably could find his way out that way. To his expectation, Jin was running after him with great speed.

'What in the world is that man? Why does he run so fast?' he thought in his mind as he sensed the man behind him. Hisoka blamed his non-athletic self for he was starting to pant. Then, he felt the urge of pain shot through his shoulder. 'My shoulder must be dislocated…' he thought but kept running.

Eventually, he reached the vending machine and saw the corner he had taken before encountering the man. He turned and barged into a tall figure man. The man quickly took hold of his arms.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Hisoka thought the man had outrun and caught him.

"Hisoka! It's me! What's wrong?" the mellow and concerned voice sounded. Hisoka looked up and relieved to see it was only Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki…" he paused and turned around. A shadow was quickly disappeared behind the corner. He knew he was safe by now.

Tsuzuki tailed his eyes and looked at the corner. Only the vending machine was there. Then, he returned to Hisoka. It was a strange sight to see Hisoka, sweating and panting as if he had been running from something terrifying. Or was it someone?

"What happened, Hisoka?" he asked the puzzled boy. The boy kept panting but he was trying to say something. He looked like he was out of breath. "Hisoka?" the adult was terrified. Hisoka looked like he had trouble breathing. "Asthma attack?" he asked.

Hisoka nodded with difficulty. He leaned against the wall and started to cough. "Let's get you to the doctor," Tsuzuki carry him in his arms and started to run. Hisoka's eyesight starting to blur. He felt cold and Tsuzuki's anxiety and fear flowed into him. "Stay with me, Hisoka!" and that was the last thing he heard.

…………………….

He opened his eyes and saw Hijiri staring at him. "You're awake! Yeay!" his brother embraced him but he jerked up, feeling pain on his shoulder. He then noticed he was wearing the hospital outfit and his shoulder had been bandaged.

He got up slowly, helped by his brother. "Hiji-chan, you're not supposed to get up…you've just finished your surgery," he said. Hijiri stared at him and started to laugh but not for long. He touched his ribs and inhaled a deep breath. Then, he continued giggling. It still hurt him. "You look like you're in pain when you're laughing…" said Hisoka, staring weirdly at his twin.

"Gomen, can't help it. You've been sleeping for three days already and you said that I just finished my operation. Come on, man," Hijiri sat on Hisoka's bed, facing his brother.

"WHAT KEPT ME SLEEPING THAT LONG?" The blond yelled. Hijiri glared at him. "Seriously, are you trying to get me stuck in this hospital for having hearing problem?" he said. Hisoka clamped his mouth with his both hands. "What happened?" he asked.

Hijiri grinned. "Tsuzuki-sensei said that you got asthma attack and you fainted. The doctor then told us that your shoulder was dislocated. They had to perform a surgery right away because if they didn't, your asthma attack might've gotten worse," he explained. Hisoka sighed. "Great…three days of homework…and we haven't finished the science project. Even the exam will be on next month…like two weeks from now," he complaint.

The brunette watched him. "Tsuzuki also said that when you barged into him, you were running from someone he thought that that someone was chasing after you," he continued. Hisoka lifted his face and looked at Hijiri. "Hiji-chan, I need to tell you something."

………………..

Hijiri stared at Hisoka in disbelief. His head kept rolling back the words Hisoka had told him. He was too surprised. "In Tatsumi-sensei's hospital?" he asked again.

"Yes," Hisoka replied the same answer. Hijiri stepped down from the bed and starting to walk back and forth across the room. "Are you serious? In Tatsumi-sensei's hospital?" he asked again. Hisoka was getting tired of being asked the same question.

Hijiri let out a short giggle. "This is…I don't know what to say. Do you think that he was a kidnapper?" he asked. "Well, he did mention 'blond Kurosaki' before I got too far from him. Do you think so?" replied Hisoka.

His brother stopped and put his fingers under his chin, thinking. "He did try to get you to sleep. Well, it sounds like he is. 'Blond Kurosaki'? Now that's scary. You're 'Blond Kurosaki and I might be 'Brunette Kurosaki'," he chuckled and faced Hisoka. "What's so funny about those names?" asked the blond Kurosaki. "Nothing…do you think we should report to the police?" Hijiri asked.

Hisoka knew better. He shook his head. "We have no proof if he is a kidnapper but I remembered he mention two names. But then, I forgot," he said. Hijiri went closer and patted Hisoka's head. "Maa. As long as you're okay, that's fine with me," he smiled. Hisoka smirked in reply.

"But I think we must tell Tsuzuki about his," he added. Hijiri agreed. "We will tell him after we get out of this hospital. I don't want you to be so stressful about this," Hijiri said and climbed on his own bed. "I'm not stressful!" objected Hisoka.

"I know you long before you know yourself. You are stressful about this and do you know what happened to injured people who are stressful? They won't get out of the hospital early," Hijiri mocked him. He remembered that Hisoka hated being in the hospital and he didn't know why. Luckily, they got a room especially for them. Being Kurosakis really brought manyadvantagesto them.

Hisoka pouted his lips and Hijiri knew well it meant he protested the fact that was true. He smiled and told his brother to get more rest.Hetoo, wanted to rest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC…honestly, I re-wrote this chapter like three times and this is the final one. Once, I accidentally closed it without saving the file. Second, my mom closed it without saving the file. Third, I put too much angst and violence in it that I had to erase and this is the final, complete chapter. Please review! Domo, domo!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Hoho...I was meaning to write this story only until chapter 10 but it seemed my ideas kept flowing out! I can't control them! I'm devoured by them! Enjoy...

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It has been nearly a week since the twin stayed in the hospital. Tsuzuki and Watari did visit occasionally. And today was the day they were going to check out from the hospital. The brothers had finished packing their clothes and were waiting for Tsuzuki to fetch them.

Watari came with Tsuzuki as expected. "You boys ARE twins! You guys even stayed in the hospital for the same cause-surgery!" the blond chuckled to the fact. "That's not funny, sensei," Hisoka glared at him. The teacher stopped laughing but a small smirked was visible on his lips. "Come, let's go. Tatsumi-san's waiting in the car for us," Tsuzuki told them.

Hisoka looked at him. "But, isn't Tatsumi's car a two-seated? How..?"

Tsuzuki waved his index at the boy's face. "Are you forgetting who Tatsumi is? He comes from a wealthy family. I doubt he has only one car!" he explained. Hijiri dropped his jaw. "Tatsumi-sensei? You mean the students' affair supervisor? He comes from a wealthy family?"

Hisoka smirked. "I'll tell you later," he said and patted his brother's shoulders. Hijiri continued to look in disbelief as the other three guided him to the lobby. They reached it and went outside. Tatsumi was waiting for them, leaning against his Porsche.

……………………..

"I MISS YOU DEAR HOUSE!" Hijiri rushed into their house and jumped on a couch. Hisoka slapped his forehead. "Do you want to get your bones fractured again, Hiji-chan?" he asked. He closed the door behind him after Tsuzuki entered. The boy looked around. "You cleaned the house, didn't you?"

Tsuzuki turned around and smiled sheepishly at him. "I am your guardian angel, remember? Don't want the dust to get to your asthma," he replied and went straight to the kitchen. "Hey, where you're going?" Hisoka dropped his and Hijiri's luggage and chased after him.

He was surprised to see what he found in the kitchen. Vegetables, fruits and food prepared to be cooked. "What's going on?" Hijiri joined them. "I'm cooking. You guys just got recovered from surgery, don't want to strain you. Just get some rest and when lunch is ready, I'll call you," Tsuzuki answered without looking at them, putting on his apron.

Hijiri chuckled. "And he even brought his own apron," he whispered to Hisoka. "Hait! Then, I'll go and unpack my stuff," Hijiri said and left the room. Hisoka was still standing in the doorway. "Don't worry, Hisoka. I know what I'm doing," Tsuzuki assured him.

"That's what I'm scared of. What exactly are you doing?" Hisoka moved in closer.

Tsuzuki looked at him. "I'm cooking, brat. What else you see I'm doing here?" he replied. The boy gave him a look. "No, idiot! I mean…"

The boy shrugged a bit. Tsuzuki noticed his unfinished question. He stopped chopping and turned around, facing the boy. "You mean why I'm here? The guardian angel?"

Hisoka nodded looking at his feet. Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "Your empathy…it's too much, right?" he asked. The boy lifted his face and stared into the amethyst eyes, looking perplexed. "Is that why you're here? Just because of my empathy? Who sent you anyway?" he replied.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I'm not here just because of your empathy. I'm here because what and how it brings effects to you. I'm here to make you feel better. I'm here for you so you could do things you were unable to do because of the insecurity you feel. Your empathy is preventing you to do what you want to be able to do.

In fact nobody told me to come and see you. I came based on my own will," he continued. Hisoka was overwhelmed by what he had just heard. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I am here to protect you."

Those words echoed in his ears. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, giving out loud thumping noise. "Protect…me? Why me? Why only me? Why not Hiji-chan too?" he urged for an answer. Tsuzuki put his hands on Hisoka's shoulder. "He already has an angel beside him."

"You mean…he has a guardian angel, too? Where?"

Tsuzuki giggled. He put his one hand on the boy's head. "It's you."

The brunette sitting on the stairs smiled. He clasped his hands tight. His face buried in his own hair. As Hijiri stood up and went to his room, broad smile carved all over his face.

Hisoka spun and realized Hijiri was listening to them all the time. He didn't sense his presence because he always felt it all over the house. But he sensed a light and warm feeling coming from him. Tsuzuki noticed what was going on, quickly changed the topic.

"Right, I have something to tell you guys and it's important. I'll tell you guys at lunch," he said and went back to his cooking. Hisoka looked at his feet and left the room silently.

………………………..

"Dou?" Tsuzuki happily waiting for a positive reply from either of the twins. He wondered why the both of them had stoppedmoving since his shrimps went into their mouths.

He waited patiently and happily, still no answer. Hisoka and Hijiri's face had gotten blue but still no physical reaction occurred from them. Tsuzuki thought for a while. 'Hm…they couldn't be dead.And they're not breathing, too. If they did, how come they are still in those positions?'

Hijiri's hand was halted in the air,still holding his chopstick while Hisoka had dropped his chopstick soon after the food entered his mouth. After a while, their neck seemed to moved, a sign of swallowing the food.

They exhaled a loud breath. "Man…that was a long time for you guys to swallow that…"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL AS FOOD? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Hisoka pushed back his chair and pointed his chopsticks at his sensei. Tsuzuki leaned back.

"What…do you mean?" Tsuzuki innocently asked. His eyes sparkled in pain and hurt.

Hijiri sighed after drinking his whole glass of water. "Aherm…sensei…did you taste the food when you were cooking?"

Tsuzuki guiltless shook his head. Hijiri sighed. "Sensei…the food tastes rather…out of this world," he told him. "So, you like them?" the teacher asked adoringly, clasping his hands together. He obviously misunderstood what he meant.

"NO, IDIOT! HE MEANT THAT WE NEVER TASTED ANYTHING ABNORMAL AND MALFORMED LIKE THIS!" Hisoka continued to scream.

Tsuzuki pouted his lips. "Well, if you don't like my shrimp, try my cabbage stew?"

"NO WAY!"

"Then, what about my gingered salmon?"

"THE HELL I WOULD EAT THOSE THINGS?"

"Even if they're not delicious, they're still food, Hisoka. Not things."

"Then…I have made a cherry and pineapple pudding. I blended them together…"

A moment of silence. "Hiji-chan, we have cherries and pineapples?" Hisoka asked his brother. "Yeah…I bought them last week and I totally forgotten about them," Hijiri replied and laughed.

"So, that means you'll eat it?" Tsuzuki's eyes began to shine.

"NO, NO AND NO! NO WAY! YOU'RE A BAD COOK!" Hisoka and left the table, still screaming 'Bad Cook' as he reached for the phone. "I'm calling the bento shop, you horrible, petrifying, appalling, awful and dreadful cook!"

The words penetrated every vital organs in Tsuzuki's body, making him knelt to the ground and down in the dumps. "Hidoii...Hisoka…you don't need to use every bad word at me…" he mumbled alone. Hijiri smiled and gladly picked up the plates and threw them away. He didn't want to use the plates because they were already stained with Tsuzuki's cooking. "I'll order another set tomorrow," he said and sat back onto his chair. The Kurosaki was indeed a wealthy family with a royal background.

In 15 minutes, the delivery man arrived with three sets of bento box. "Keep the change," said Hijiri to man. The man watched the single rectangular paper lied on his palms in awe. "But, sir…this is six times than…"

"It's a tip. Thank you," Hisoka blurted and shut the door. A pathetic 'thank you' screaming was heard outside. "Okaa-sama should've left us some change the next time she and otoo-sama go away," he complaint and helped his brother carried a box.

And so, the trio ate away their lunch in an hour or so. Of course, Tsuzuki ate with such sadness in his heart. He kept apologizing for the cooking he made, Hijiri kept saying it was alright and Hisoka kept on tormenting the poor adult with more new vocabulary of harsh words. It seemed like Tsuzuki was completely forgotten about what he wanted to tell the twins.

Hijiri watched the two in front of him. One is torturing and one is tormented. He carved a grin as he watched Hisoka enjoying afflicting his favourite teacher. Deep down in his heart, he was glad. He had grown up and play with Hisoka together but he never saw him that alive. He noticed that Tsuzuki's presence somehow lighten up Hisoka's world where there were just him and Hijiri.

"Doushita, Hiji-chan?" Hisoka noticed his twin wasn't eating. "Nande mo nai," Hijiri replied and continued eating.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! Yeah...everybody knows how bad Tsuzuki's cooking is...sheesh...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! I've decided I'm going to update real fast because I'm going away for a period of time and I'm afraid I won't have enough time to so, here!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two weeks had passed since Hisoka and Hijiri were released from the hospital and experienced the horror of eating Tsuzuki's cooking. They were now on track with what they had left off in school.

Hisoka sighed as he saw the foolish smile on Tsuzuki's face when he stepped into his class for History lesson. "The mid term exam is next week, right? So, before that I want to make a quiz based on what we have learnt so far," he announced. Voices of unsatisfied and dejected students echoed soon as he announced it. "Na-uh! You all must take this quiz. Anyway, you will get five percent extra marks from this paper," he continued and placed every quiz paper onto his students' desks.

When he reached Hisoka's desk, he whispered. "See me in Watari's office during recess." Hisoka looked up and surprised to see Tsuzuki's serious look. The teacher then went to the next desk.

Hisoka was answering the paper but at the same time, he couldn't help thinking about the look on Tsuzuki's face. 'It must be something really serious,' he thought. 'What is it?'

………………….

Hisoka was surprised to see no one was in Watari's office. Not even the mad scientist himself. He waited and the door opened. Hijiri stepped in. "Huh? Did Tsuzuki-sensei called you to come here, too?" Hijiri asked him. He nodded. "I wonder why?"

A few minutes later, the brunette joined them. He asked them to take a seat anywhere. "So, why did you call us to come here?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki shut the door and locked it. "What I'm about to tell you is important and I recommend the both of you to take full cautious after I tell you this," he took a chair and sat in front of them.

The twins waited. "Remember the night where the electricity and the phone line had been dead? Those were no mere accidents. Someone had cut them off," Tsuzuki started. "Nani?" Hijiri exclaimed. Hisoka stared at him. Something re-emerged in the back of his memory.

"But…how come? Why would he do it?" he asked. Tsuzuki looked at his hands, held together. "There was not only a person. There were three of them and they were planning to kidnap the two of you. And trust me when I say this. They were trained well," he explained. Then, he turned to Hisoka. "You encountered one of them in the hospital, right?"

Hisoka lifted his face. "Huh? Hai…" he answered reluctantly. "Ano…" Hijiri started. "Jitsu wa…I think I'd also encountered one of them," he continued. Tsuzuki and Hisoka quickly turned to him. "Tell us," demanded Tsuzuki. "Well, it happened a few months ago. I was walking home after a tennis match at school and I noticed a white car followed me. I knew it was following me since the driver drove slowly and stopped when he thought I noticed he was following me. I used a secret short cut when the car was out of sight," Hijiri retold what happened.

"You didn't tell me about that…" Hisoka said. Hijiri turned to him and smiled. "I didn't want you to be worry too much. After all, I am okay," he replied.

"Okay, here's the thing," Tsuzuki stated. The twins turned at him. "We know that there are three of them and I know their names – Tooru, he's the leader of the pack. Jin, he's the most aggressive one I presume so he is very dangerous. And there's Ken, he handles the electronics and gadgets. He was the one to cut off your electric and telephone lines. Do any of the names ring a bell?"

Hisoka nodded. "I think I've met Jin. He introduced himself to me." Hijiri put his index finger under his chin. "Doushite, Hijiri-san?" Tsuzuki noticed Hijiri was thinking of something. "I was thinking. Why would they kidnap us? I mean, it's not like our parents are in Japan right now to give them the ransom money."

The other two sighed in agreement. "So, it means they're not just after the money…but something else too…what could it be?" Tsuzuki stood up and left his chair to go to the window. "Could it be…revenge?" Hisoka suggested.

"What?" Hijiri stared at him. "Well, our parents did make so much money despite of the awful reputation since otoo-sama married okaa-sama which was a commoner. And I think somebody doesn't want otoo-sama to inherit ojii-sama's money," replied Hisoka. "How would you know all that, Soka-chan?"

"Well, I accidentally read otoo-sama's journal in his office when we were 14. He wrote down about two years before we were born that someone in our family hated otoo-sama just because he married okaa-sama which was his PA at that time. In addition to that, otoo-sama was banned from coming to any royal events. However, ojii-sama had told all his children that if any of them had sons first, the inheritance will go to that family if the son reaches the age of 18. Adoption was not allowed."

Hijiri gazed at his twin. Then, he grinned mockingly. "Oh? And I thought I knew about history more than you," he said. "It's likely to be true. Aunt Morikawa has three daughters and a son who is ten years younger than us," he continued.

Tsuzuki's eyebrow narrowed. "Maybe one of your uncles and aunts wanted the money but in order to have it your deaths are required." Hisoka and Hijiri stared at him. "But…why would they…"

BANG!

"GUNSHOT?" Tsuzuki quickly pulled down the curtain and jumped on the twins. "GET DOWN!" More bullets penetrate into the walls of the office. It was pure mayhem. They tried to crawl toward the door but to reach up to turn the doorknob was meaning to lose a hand.

"Do you think that's them?" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki initiated his finger to his lips meaning to keep quiet. Then, he nodded. The fire shots seized. "I didn't notice them earlier…how could I let my guard down," he mumbled quietly. But Hisoka sensed it. A few moments later, they heard a sound of people running coming toward the room. "Hide under the table, now!" he ordered the twins. Then, he crawled behind the door taking position to hit whoever entered the room with Watari's baseball bat. 'Thank God Watari has this thing inside his office.'

Someone barged in. "TSUZU-WHA!" A bat swung above him and he managed to avoid the lethal hit. He fell to the floor on his butt. Tsuzuki slowly peeked behind the door. "Oh…no wonder the voice sounds familiar…it's you, Watari-san," he said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, TSUZUKI-SAN? HUH? TELL ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?" the scientist screamed at him with tears gushing from his eyes. Tsuzuki grinned in guilt and apologized. Then, Watari noticed the twins crept out from under his desk.

"Underage victims! This is serious!" he said and hugged the twins in his arms. "Oh, Hijiri-san, Hisoka-san! I'm so grateful that the both of you are okay! I don't want to work in this room with a memory of two of my students died in my own office!" he spun around, the twins swung within his death-embrace.

"Hm…daijoubu desu ka, Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi stepped into the room with a troop of soldiers. "Hait…I'm okay," he smiled at the man and turned to the twins. "The shootings involved two underage teenagers. Search the perimeter and secure the building!" he ordered the soldiers and they left. "Thanks to my aunt I'm in charge of this," he added and smiled at Tsuzuki. 'And he's happy about it…" Tsuzuki thought and backed away slowly.

"It seemed that the twins are the target. Follow me and we'll get you two to a place a lot safer," Tatsumi stated. The rest obeyed. As they walked toward the stairs, the building started to shake. "Earthquake?" Watari exclaimed. The building continued to tremble and before they know it, an explosion occurred making the level above they collapsed and they were divided into two groups.

"SOKA-CHAN!"

"HIJI-CHAN!"

"HISOKA!"

Hijiri was safely with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi and they were near the exit but not for Hisoka and Watari. The both of them were trapped behind the rubbles that separated the twins. Their side had no exit at the level but to get to the next exit, they had to go down or go up another level.

Hijiri ran toward the rumble and called for his dear brother. "SOKA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Hisoka heard a vague voice, calling him. His body hurt all over but he forced his eyes to open. "Hisoka…wake up!" Watari shook him gently. He helped the boy to sit and sighed in relief that he was okay.

The two of them stood up. Hisoka heard Hijiri's desperate screams behind the rubbles. He also felt Tsuzuki's strong guilt and disappointment. He heard the adult was screaming for him and Watari too.

"WE'RE OKAY! HIJI-CHAN, TSUZUKI! WE'RE OKAY!" Hisoka replied and hit the fallen floor, indicating that there were okay.

Hijiri's dirty face flashed with joy. His only brother was saved. "Let's take the two of you to safety first. Then, we'll come with the rescue team," Tatsumi told them. "Soka-chan, we're going to get the rescue team. Don't go anywhere! We'll be right back!" Hijiri told Hisoka. The blond smiled as he leaned against the fallen floor.

"Okay…matte imasu," he whispered and it was hard to hear itbut Hijiri knew Hisoka would say that. Hisoka turned and looked at his teacher. "Watari-sensei, they're going to get the rescue team and told us to stay put…" he paused.

"Sen…sei?"

……………………

Tsuzuki trusted his instinct whenever it kicked in. This time, it kicked him hard. He had a bad feeling. An awful and terrifying feeling. He felt something was amiss back in the room. Something was misplaced somewhere but he couldn't figure out what. He looked up at the school as the nurse checked whether he had injuries.

'I HAVE TO PROTECT HISOKA!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! I love writing about collapsing school building! I wrote about it numerous times in school's English essay paper and I don't care whether the principal was reading it or not! My school's building is a maze, man!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! At long last!The problem is fixed!Another messy chapter I guess. Gomen, ne minna-sama! Yes, the story is finding its way to the end but not now. So please, be patient and enjoy your reading pleasure!

Warnings: Cursing and swearing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tatsumi noticed Tsuzuki was being restless. He was even more anxious than Hijiri. He put down his reports on the nearest table and went to him. "Tsuzuki-san. What's wrong?" he asked eventually.

The amethyst-eyed man turned to his best friend. He had been biting off his nails. "I'm so dead worried about them…Hisoka especially…I have a bad feeling about this," he told the students' affair supervisor. The blue-eyed nodded in agreement. "Yes. We're still trying to contact their parents who are on a business trip in Malaysia. Hopefully we will get some reply from them."

"No…I don't mean that…" corrected Tsuzuki. Tatsumi stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Tsuzuki stood up in a jump. "Have you noticed something earlier on? Before the floor collapsed and after the shootings?"

Tatsumi put his finger under his chin, thinking. After a while, he lifted his face. "Yes…something really amiss back there…but I can't seem to figure out what," he admitted.

Tsuzuki's eyes enlarged. He punched the table next to him. "OH, HOLY SHIT! IT'S HIM! HE'S WITH HISOKA?" He exclaimed and shook Tatsumi's body.

The man stared at him, not understanding what he said. "But…who's he? Isn't Watari with Hisoka-san right now?" he asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head in terror rapidly. "One of the three men who are after the twins! He is Watari! I mean, that wasn't the real Watari! He disguised as Watari! Hisoka's in trouble!"

Silence ruled them. "How'd you know?"

"I should've noticed this earlier! Remember when Watari and you came into his office? He called Hisoka with his name. He always calls Hisoka as Bon no matter what the circumstances are, right?" Tsuzuki spread out his hands as he explained.

"Come to think of it…yes, he always do that…what are you planning to do?" Tatsumi folded his arms. He stared straight at his friend. Tsuzuki stared at his shoes. And back to the building. "I'm going to get Hisoka."

Tatsumi knew that would be Tsuzuki's answer. He would disagree with the answer but he refused to go against it. So, he decided to support Tsuzuki's plan. "I'll cover you." Tsuzuki turned to him. "Really? I…I thought you'd be against me."

"At this rate, the boy's safety comes first. I'm counting on your plan so it had better be a good one," Tatsumi walked back to his troops slowly. "Daijoubu dayo. If something happens, you'll know what to do," Tsuzuki whispered and went back to the empty building.

…………………….

"Sensei?" Hisoka backed away from him and met a wall. "What's going on?"

The man smiled as he tore a skin off his face. He even pulled away his wig to show his short black hair. "It seems that this is the first time we meet, Kurosaki Hisoka-san. It's a shame that I couldn't greet Kurosaki Hijiri-san properly now." The man threw away his disguise materials on the floor.

Hisoka stared at him in confusion. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Suman. My name is Tooru. Nice to meet you," he apologized and pressed something in his ear. "We got the Blond Kurosaki. Get over here now," he said and turned his attention back to Hisoka.

Hisoka felt terrified now. He wanted to escape but got nowhere to go but the hallway behind Tooru. "Jin had reported to me how you escaped back there in the hospital. For a boy your age, I'm impressed. But, it won't work on me," Tooru, knowing Hisoka's intention said.

"What do you want from us?" he asked, clutching his fist, reading to attack anytime. The man grinned. "I think you guys had figured that part out but I'm not going to tell you who assigned us to do this."

'So it's true! Someone from otoo-san's family is trying to kill us both! Damn it, I have to get away from him!' he exclaimed in his head. 'Why can't my empathy sensed that he was the fake Watari? Where's the real Watari-sensei anyway?'

Suddenly, two men appeared next to Tooru. He recognized one of them. "Heh, you've got caught in the trap again eh, you little brat?" Jin stared at him like a predator waiting to assault his prey. Another guy was typing something on his mini laptop but his eyes remained on Hisoka.

Hisoka took a step backward. "Come. It's time to go," Tooru said. "Go? Go where?" Hisoka asked, feeling perplexed. Ken closed his laptop and put it in his backpack. The sound of the closed laptop distracted Hisoka and before he knew it, Jin appeared in front of him in a split second and punched him in the stomach.

He felt pain rushed throughout his body and fainted. "One down, one more to go," Jin said and lifted the poor boy onto his shoulder and carried him behind Tooru. Ken was about to turn but stopped for a while. Tooru noticed him and halted.

"What's wrong, Ken?" he asked. Ken stared at the rumble for a while and turned around. "They've returned."

Tooru smiled. "So, let's be hurry," he said and his subordinates tagged along.

………………

"Attacking Art! Earth Rage!" Tsuzuki chanted and pressed on the collapsed floor. The floor suddenly disintegrated into dust. He hopped to the other side as the floor on that level had been crumpled completely. To his expectation, Hisoka was no where to be found but he knew they couldn't get too far away.

He bent his knee to the floor and touched it slightly. "Sensing Art, Trace Link," he chanted and a glow of green light was visible on the floor forming a narrow line indicating where Hisoka was taken. "Sensing Art, Hunt," he whispered and in a split second he disappeared.

Ken came to a halt. "Jin!" he called. Ken ran toward his partner and took out a metal string. He spread it across the hallway, building something which looked a lot like a spider web. Red light glowed from the string. "He's coming!" he said. Tooru turned around and waited.

"This string should keep him from…what?" to everyone's surprise, the string went loose and fell to the ground. "You think that child's play could prevent me to come near you? I don't think so," a mellow voice appeared behind Ken and before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor, faced down.

Tsuzuki quickly bite his wrist lightly that only a small wound was evident. Blood gushed out from the wound rapidly as he chanted. "Attacking Art, Blood Embrace!" the blood came out like a stream of river and started to flow around Ken, binding him. He struggled but Tsuzuki warned him. "You know, I don't call this Blood Embrace for nothing. The more you struggle, the tight it gets. Maa, even if you don't it will still get tighter depending on your heartbeat," he said sarcastically.

He stood up and stared viciously at the other two. "Sir, I'll take him down. You go ahead with the blond. Ken and I will catch up with you later," Ken offered and passed Tooru the fainted boy. "I knew I should've got rid of you in first place."

"Give Hisoka back to me!" Tsuzuki demanded. "Opps, I cannot do that. He's so valuable to us," Ken replied. "And so does his brother. We'll get him sooner or later, though."

The amethyst-eyed man watched helplessly as Tooru walked away, carrying Hisoka with him. "Then, I have to get him back by force, eh?"

"Over my dead body."

"Granted!"

"WHAT THE-?" Tatsumi and the camp outside the building were shaken by a massive explosion from the building. The explosive came from the third floor, the floor which the floor had collapsed. Hijiri came running to him. "Tatsumi-sensei! What's happening?" he asked. His voice sounded desperate.

Even though Tatsumi tried to keep his cool but his eyes showed doubt, horror and fear. He was unsure of what had happened. "Tatsumi-sensei!" the brunette called him again. He turned around and finally got a hold of himself.

"Wakaranai…Hijiri-san," he replied eventually. His answer shocked Hijiri. "What?" he looked around. "Where's Tsuzuki-sensei?" he asked. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and stared back at the school building. Hijiri's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, he's in there? How could you let him?" he shouted.

Tatsumi turned a sharp gaze at him that made the boy felt petrified for a moment. "Tsuzuki-san said he wanted to go and save the boy himself. It's his decision. I'm here to support him when something happens. You got it?" he stated. Hijiri stared at his shoes, feeling guilty.

He felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up. "Daijoubu desu yo. Believe in Tsuzuki-san. I know he can do this," Tatsumi flashed a heart-warming smile at him. "Demo…what about Watari-san?"

"Oya? What happened to the school? Did one of my many magnificent experiments in the chemistry lab blow up again?" a familiar foolish voice appeared behind them. Hijiri turned around hastily. "Watari-sensei? Why are you here?" he asked. Tatsumi stared at his friend for a while, trying to determine whether this was the real Watari.

Watari gave them a puzzled look. "Huh? I went to the Ministry of Science office to discuss something with the scientists there. Are? Where's Tsuzuki-san and Bon?" he asked after realizing the two was nowhere to be found. "And why are they…polices…soldiers here, Tatsumi-san?"

Tatsumi let out a relief sighed. The Watari in front of them was the real Watari. But it made him anxious more since the real Watari was with them, the fake Watari was with Hisoka. And once again, Tsuzuki's intuition was right. "I need to tell you guys one thing." He confessed. Watari and Hijiri looked at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC! Wow…FYI, I made up the spells' chanting. I haven't read all YnM's mangas and I believe I won't be able to in the future so that's why I made up the chants. And yup, I let Hisoka always getting called as Bon by Watari. Hope you guys forgive me! BANZAI!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! One chapter to go...

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuki leaned against the wall, almost breathless. So did his opponent who was face down on the floor. "You're tough…" he said, wiping the blood streaming into his eyes. Jin sighed. "You are, too," the injured man replied. He turned to his side to see Ken who was watching helplessly in the corner.

"You're okay, Ken?" he asked. "Hm…not really. I'm having trouble breathing properly. I'm much more okay compared to you," Ken replied, sweating. His clothes were covered with blood. Tsuzuki's blood. "Hey," Jin called Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki had got up in difficulties. He was clearly had won the match. Jin was on the floor. He couldn't get up because both of his legs were broken, his shoulder was twisted and his back was wounded. "Nani?"

"How can he get out of that…blood? What are you anyway?" Jin looked up at him. His face was badly bruised.

Tsuzuki turned to Ken. "You'll find that out sooner or later," he said. "Tell me, where's Tooru taking Hisoka?" he asked.

Jin laughed. Or more like a painful giggle. "Why should I tell you? I think they've left the building anyway," he replied. "Go where?"

The man passed a glance to Ken. "Why are you so desperate to save that kid anyway?" Jin continued. Tsuzuki stared at him. "I'm his guardian. That's all you need to know."

"Yeah, obviously. But what did you use just now? I've never seen anything like it as if you were using…magic?" Ken asked. "Exactly. I'm Hisoka's Guardian Angel," answered Tsuzuki with pride.

Jin and Ken exchanged glances. "WHAT?"

"You heard me right. Now tell me, where he is taking Hisoka?" demanded Tsuzuki. "Tell me. I don't have much time now!"

Jin stared at him. "Do you really want to save that brat even if it costs your life?"

"Even if it costs my eternity," Tsuzuki replied with full confidence. Jin grinned. "Maa, it can't be helped then."

"JIN!" Ken called him. "Shut up, Ken. It's over. We're both going to get caught later. You'd do the same if Tooru was the one who got kidnapped, right?" Jin replied. Ken hesitated but his face agreed to what Jin had said.

He looked back at the mythical man in front of him. "They're still here. They're at the gymnasium," Jin told him. "How would I know you're telling the truth?" the amethyst-eyed man asked.

"Come on…what option do you have here? You've got nothing to lose. There's no way Tooru would get so far since this school is the largest school in Tokyo. He still must be around here and according to Ken, the gymnasium is the best place to be. Hurry up! Before they're gone."

Tsuzuki gave them a thank you nod before he disappeared. Jin looked at Ken. "Your data didn't say he was…supernatural," he said. "Even computers are not perfect, Jin. Don't blame my honey."

………………

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of money? If it is, you can't have it. Both of my parents aren't around," Hisoka struggled as Tooru tied him behind the curtain. "You think that? Sorry, we're hired. Someone else wants the money more than we do. We're just doing our job," replied Tooru directly.

Hisoka stared at him. "Who hired you?"

Tooru grinned. "I can't tell you that, boy. It's part of the contract."

"Contract?" the boy's eyes widened. The man put a finger to his mouth. "Owh…I think I said too much already."

"HISOKA!"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "TSUZ----UMPH!" Tooru had put a piece of cloth into Hisoka's mouth.

But Tsuzuki heard it. He heard Hisoka's voice a while ago but was cut. "Tooru! Come out and show your face!" Tsuzuki screamed at the top of his lung.

"You don't need to shout," Tooru came out from between the two curtains on the stage. Tsuzuki stared sharply at the man on the stage. "Where's Hisoka?"

The man grinned. Then, unexpectedly he clapped his hands. "Congratulations! You've defeated Jin, my strongest fighter. You must be a strong opponent," he praised Tsuzuki.

"Why are you doing this? What are you planning to do?" Tsuzuki asked him. Tooru stared sarcastically at him and finally said. "Since you've defeated Jin, I might as well tell you our mission regarding to the Kurosaki twins."

The angel waited. "We were ordered to kill both of them."

Hisoka couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tsuzuki dropped his jaw in disbelief. "What?" Tooru smiled. "Yes. The boys are required to be dead so one of their uncles could get the inheritance by their grandfather. That's what I love about the aristocrats. They would kill for wealth and status."

Tsuzuki was stunned. He couldn't move by what he just heard. "WHERE'S HISOKA?" he demanded again. "Relax, I haven't killed him yet," Tooru said. "But, I think I'm going to kill him right now," he said and clapped his hands twice.

To Tsuzuki's surprise, Ken appeared beside his leader. He took out something from his side pocket and gave it to him. "All prepared?" Tooru asked him, holding a control-like-device in his hand. Ken nodded.

Tooru smiled. "Sadly, I don't have much time before the contract expires. Nice knowing you, mister," he said to Tsuzuki and pressed a button on the device. A huge quake shook the whole building and in a few moments, explosions burst from everywhere in the building.

The loud sound hurt Hisoka's ears. He was still tied behind the curtain, mouth silence by the piece of cloth. He tried to push the cloth using his tongue due to the thick cloth he couldn't. Somehow, after a few struggle, he succeeded.

He screamed for Tsuzuki's name but his own voice was drowned in the chaotic fragments. He saw fire caught the curtain above him and it was going down toward him rapidly.

"WHERE IS HISOKA?" Tsuzuki was literally injuring his throat, screaming the question. Tooru came to a halt. He was about to leave the building. "Saa, ne. You'd better search him on your own rather than wasting time asking me," he answered. "Please excuse me. We're leaving," he continued.

Tsuzuki was on top of his wrath. His grandiose wings appeared behind his back and he glided toward the evil man in front of him. "TOORU!" he screamed and was about to crash the man's throat but the two of them quickly disappeared from his sight, literally.

"DAMN IT! HISOKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed again. He wished the building wasn't going to collapse but clearly, it was going to. He flew around the partially collapse building in search of the boy but to no avail. Only that he returned back to the stage he heard a soft cough.

He kept his wings from the fire and scrambled to the backstage. His eyes showed horror but also relief. "HISOKA!" He was there, lying on the floor. He quickly went to the poor boy and called his name.

Hisoka was unconscious due to the heavy smoke he had inhaled. Tsuzuki noticed there were few burnt marks on his hands. The fire had burnt the rope which tied Hisoka to the curtain but in the same time, burnt some of his soft pale skin.

"I'm going to get you out of here even if it's the last thing I'll do. I promise," he mumbled softly and in the same time, his wings reappeared for the last time. He didn't care if his wings were to get burnt. His only care was Hisoka. It was his sworn duty to protect the boy at any cost.

He looked around to see any vacant exit but all the doors were crushed by the collapsed ceiling. Then, he saw the only exit. The open ceiling. But to go there was suicidal. Fire surrounded the whole gymnasium and it was everywhere.

Tsuzuki turned to the unconscious boy in his embrace and knew he had to do it or both of them will die. "Hisoka, I'll protect you."

He put his arms around Hisoka tightly and then he plunged into the air, heading straight to the gap in the celing.

………………

"HURRY UP! WE NEED MORE MEN!" Tatsumi ordered as the fire brigade poured water onto the blazing building. "I'm sorry, sir. But this is all we got," the head of the fire brigade told him. "Darn it!" he cursed silently.

He looked helplessly at the building. Deep in his heart he knew Tsuzuki and Hisoka were still there. He turned to check whether Hijiri was still there. He was with Watari. In the boy's eyes, fear was clearly shown. Tatsumi wished he could reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay but he couldn't. He himself was unsure about that.

Then, his eyes caught something above the roof. Something was flying out of the flaming structure. The figure went behind the gymnasium where the open swimming pool was located.

"Sir, we saw-"

"Yes, I saw it too. Take an ambulance to the open swimming pool, now!" Tatsumi directed and in a moment, they got there.

They found Tsuzuki in the water with Hisoka in his arms, floating. The paramedics quickly jumped into the water and took them out of the pool. They checked for pulse. Tsuzuki opened his eyes and coughed out water. He was coughing for a while until he noticed he wasn't holding Hisoka anymore.

"HISOKA!" Hijiri's voice caught his attention. He turned to his left and saw Hisoka was given a CPR aid. He knew when that happened, it meant bad. "Hiso…ka…" he crawled his way to the boy. Tatsumi helped him. "Tsuzuki-san, don't push yourself too hard," his mellow voice comforted him for a while.

Hijiri had already crying next to Hisoka. Watari was holding his shoulders so that he won't disturb the paramedics' duty. "The boy needs to be shocked now!" one of the men called. The device arrived shortly after.

Tsuzuki knew there were only three chances to get Hisoka back using that device. He could only hope…

He heard the faint crying voice of Hijiri as the boy was carried away from his own brother. Everything happened like in a slow motion.

He closed his eyes and held his hands together praying. He was an angel, after all. He hoped God would listen to his wish.

"CLEAR!"

First attempt and it failed. They haven't get Hisoka's pulse back yet. Hisoka's face was paler than before.

"SECOND SHOT! CLEAR!"

Tsuzuki's fingers dug into his own hands. His could feel tears were streaming down his face. Hisoka's face appeared in his mind. His cool, his angry and his annoyed face appeared gradually in his mind. He had never feared anything in his guardian angel career life.

But he feared this. "If this doesn't work, we'll never get the boy back!" the paramedic said aloud.

"LAST SHOT! CLEAR!"

And he felt that the time had stopped. He looked up into the gloomy starry sky, which looked like synchronizing with his heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

TBC! Phew…last chapter coming up. Thanks to everyone who had read this story.


	14. Stay with you

Chapter 14! Last chapter! I added something in this fic so it'll be a little more dramatic. You'll find out what I'm talking about. Proceed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He was standing in the middle of a field. A field which was covered with many kinds of blossoming flowers and juicy fruits. The wind blew softly against him and brought the freshening exquisite fragrance to his nose. The weather was cool and cloudy. He felt a burden had lifted off his shoulder but at the same time he felt a hollow in his heart.

He looked around and found no one except few butterflies floating around him. To his surprise, one of the butterflies spoke. "Why are you here?"

He was puzzled for a while. He didn't know the answer too. "I don't know…I was here before I know it."

"Then, you're not belong in this place," another spoke. "Yes. Go back. This is not where you belong," more butterflies appeared.

Hisoka got more perplexed. "What do you mean?" the first butterfly landed on his shoulder. "They're waiting for you."

"Soka-chan!" he heard someone called him. He looked up and saw Hijiri. "Hiji-chan?"

There was someone else began to appear gradually. "Watari-sensei?" and another appeared. "Tatsumi-san?" he was more baffled this time. "Hisoka."

The mellow voice called him gently. He slowly turned around and saw a man, with black extravagant wings, staring elegantly at him.

"Let's go back. Hisoka. Let's go home," the man smiled painfully. Tears were gushing out of his eyes. The boy looked around. The others said the same thing.

"Tsuzuki…" he held out his hand and touched the tip of Tsuzuki's finger. Out of the blue, a white light flashed around him.

"WE GOT A PULSE!"

Tsuzuki exhaled the breath which he had kept for a while. He rushed toward Hisoka's side and the boy began to vomit out water. Hisoka opened his eyes slowly to find Hijiri embraced him, crying.

"Hiji-chan…?" he was still in a shock. Then, it came to his sense. "Where's Tsuzuki?" he asked him. Hijiri wiped the remaining tears in his eyes and turned to his right. Tsuzuki was sitting next to him all that while.

Tears were visible in his eyes too. "I'm so glad you're…alive," he confessed and continued crying. Tatsumi and Watari stared at each other. Their stares meant something deep. They were grateful that both of them were okay.

Hisoka couldn't help to hear his brother's crying and he started to cry too. "I'm okay now, don't cry anymore…" he begged at his brother. Soon, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were carried into the ambulance and were taken to the hospital where they both had the most splendid and luxurious care. It was indeed, Tatsumi's uncle's hospital.

………………..

Hisoka opened his ever large and elegant emerald eyes to see Hijiri who was just entering his room. His brother had brought a basket full of strawberries. "I know you hate them but please. Just this once," Hijiri said and put it on the side table. "Glad to see you open your eyes again."

He couldn't help but asked. "Is…Tsuzuki okay?" he asked. Hijiri smiled. "He had left last week. You've been unconscious for a week now. It was a miracle that he had been in the hospital for a night only! Can you believe it?" he answered.

"So, how's he in the school? Is he really that fine to continue teaching?" he continued to ask. He felt relieved somehow. Hijiri stopped eating the strawberries. "Soka-chan. There's something you need to know."

Hisoka waited, unprepared to what was about to be told to him. "Tsuzuki-sensei had returned to Kyushu soon after he left the hospital. Our real history teacher had returned and Tsuzuki-sensei was a replacement teacher after all."

The boy paused. He stared at his brother and after a moment, he blinked his eyes. "Is it so…?"

………………..

School was normal as always. This time, Hisoka got more love letters he ever got before. The incident had caught more of the girls' attention. Hijiri complaint that he had lost to his brother in love letters competition which Hisoka had never remembered participating in.

"Congratulations, Bon! Our science project got the special award! It means, three times in a row!" Watari cheered when he entered the scientist's office to get his medal. He wasn't at the event at that time. He was still in the hospital. Tatsumi stepped in.

He was surprised to see him. "Hisoka-san, I think you already know about this but I'm going to remind you again. The police are searching for them right now and the culprit has yet to be known. Until that day, I need you and Hijiri-san to be more cautious from now on," he said. Hisoka nodded, giving a smirk.

Watari examined the boy's face feature. "You're still thinking about him again?" he asked. Hisoka looked at the blossoming sakura flowers outside the window. "I'm just upset…I didn't get to say…thank you to him. He left without leaving anything…without saying anything," Hisoka's melancholy eyes, reflected by the window were clearly visible to Watari and Tatsumi.

"He was…indeed, my Guardian Angel," he spoke silently, almost whispering. He opened the window and the wind brought in some of the sakura petals into the office. Tatsumi and Watari stared at each other, as if waiting to say something. Suddenly, the door opened. opening YnM song EDEN plays here

A man stepped in. "I thought you didn't believe me when I said that."

Hisoka thought he was dreaming. He saw Hijiri appeared behind the man, giving him an apologizing smile. His eyes returned to meet the deep violet eyes. "Nande…? Why are you still here?" he asked. He was unsure of what he felt at that time.

Tsuzuki went closer. "How could I not be here? The three of them are still free. God knows when they will strike again," he answered, his smile remained. "Plus, I am still your guardian angel. And we think it will take us more time to finish our guardian job," he added.

Hisoka and Hijiri stared at each other. "We? Us? Our?" they asked simultaneously.

"Don't you guys realize yet?" Watari said and stood up. Golden wings appeared behind his back. "I thought you'd found this out earlier," Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and two dark navy wings soared behind him.

Tsuzuki smiled at the boys. "From now on and always, we are your Guardian Angel."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tadaa! The last chapter had met its end! Thank you for reading until now! I really appreciate your reviews even though I didn't reply to lots of you! I'll be writing more stories thanks to you all! BANZAI! MINNA-SAN, BANZAI!


End file.
